Stay With Me
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: What happens when the usually reckless dragon slayer is sick...? (Light MalexMale Romance)


**Author's Note:**

Wrote this back in 2014 but it wasn't finished so I decided to post-pone it for "a while". Yes, it's very short-no need to point that out. I was on hiatus since December 21, 2013 (Yes, that long T_T) and decided to try and write again. So if it's shitty, I apologize. It's been so long that I can't remember a couple of things, and I bet that my writing style is different too. But please, cut me some slack.

Per say, this is more of a test-run to see if I can still write xD

* * *

 **Normal Point of View**

"Natsu, you little squint, where the hell are you?!" A loud voice echoed through the walls of what a certain dragon slayer called his 'home'. It was Gray. And obviously enough, he was pissed.

The Ice Mage, hearing no answer, collided his foot on the door as it broke off its hinges. Gray walked around the shabby house, searching for any trace of Natsu. That was-until he found a big lump on a bed, its white sheets hiding the person beneath it.

"There you are, flame brain." The raven head said. "Get up already, Erza's looking for you." He commanded but no response was heard from the salmon haired young man. This did a good job in raining on Gray's parade a bit more. He then took the end of the white sheet and tugged it with force, revealing the dragon slayer in a slumped position.

"Oi..." A wave of annoyance flashed through his dark eyes. He had enough. "Get up, you little squint!"

"...Gray?" After what seemed like an hour, Natsu finally replied. Yet, rather than being angry, he acted like nothing happened. Gray was surprised by his usually rambunctious team mate but shook his head from the thought of Natsu being "quiet". Walking a few more steps to the small bed, he crossed his arms and gave his best glare.

"If you're already awake then get up already!"

"I can't..."

Unfortunately or not, Gray did not expect this kind of answer from him.

"And why not?" The mage raised a brow, curiosity flooding his features.

"I-I'm not feeling well." Now that Natsu mentioned it, Gray did notice how off he was acting. "Tell...Erza I'm not going."

"Oh you're going alright...unless you want me to get killed by that red headed demon." Despite hearing an explanation from the mage, Gray took the liberty of pulling the poor guy from the bed, only for Natsu to fall down along with him.

"Natsu...bastard. Get up, you're heavy-" Gray immediately shut his mouth when he saw the dragon slayer breathing heavily, face flushed red. "Natsu...?"

"That...hurts..." Natsu said.

"You...really are sick..."

"That's what I was...trying...to tell you...from the start...ice block..." The dragon slayer said in between his heavy breathing. Natsu then began to raise his weak body from atop of Gray, only to fall down on the young man once more in a failed attempt. If it were in a different situation, Gray would've stopped his half-assed attempt from getting up and enjoyed the current position they were in but sadly, it wasn't.

"Here, I'll help you." Gray said nothing else as he got up into a sitting position on the floor with much difficulty as he had to carry Natsu's slumped form with him, adding more to his weight. Hooking one arm under his legs, and the another arm around his waist, Gray gently carried Natsu back to his messy bed and laid him down.

"Well, I guess you need some rest then." Gray muttered. His gaze immediately went to the blanket on the ground that was once wrapped around the dragon slayer. Bending down, he took the fabric in his grasp and covered Natsu's shivering body. "I'll tell Erza that you can't come today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gray was about to leave when he felt an unusually cold hand pulling on his arm, stopping him from his tracks. He glanced at his captor and raised a brow in question to his team mate's actions.

"S-Stay...with me...for awhile..." Although Natsu's face was glowing red due to his fever, Gray could easily identify the growing blush on his features. He smirked and sat down on the bed, the sounds of squeaking were heard as he laid down next to Natsu.

"You better be fine by tomorrow, got it flame brain?"

"Got it..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes (once again):**

If you've watched the episode where they've featured Natsu's house, you'd know that he doesn't really have a bed. Rather he has something similar to a hammock but in this case, let's pretend he has a bed.

* * *

 ** _Also, to whoever is even reading this, I'm currently going to take requests. Why? In order to help me get used to writing again. So if you want me to write something, just PM me the details and I'll reply as soon as possible. But take heed, I'm a bit picky about what I want to write so make sure it's interesting and makes a lot of sense._**


End file.
